If $a + b = -5$ and $x + y = -9$, what is $-2b + 8x - 2a + 8y$ ?
$= -2a - 2b + 8x + 8y$ $= (-2) \cdot (a + b) + (8) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (-2) \cdot (-5) + (8) \cdot (-9)$ $= 10 - 72$ $= -62$